Sailing for Adventure
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: AHOY MATIE! Come and join Harry in his nightmare aboard a pirate ship! Contains Pirate!Snape and Seasick!Ron. This is a short funny little side song fic for CPaSL. No need to read that first.ONESHOT R&R and get a cupcake!


Edited July 2007

AN: This pretty much has nothing to do with the actual Chicken Pox stories. Just passing mention, I believe in the second one, and Harry and Ron being in the 'sick ward' during this. And Harry mentioning the logs and having the pox.

You don't have to read CPaSL to understand this… but it would be nice if you did anyway.

Disclaimer- Nothing is mine. The song is from Muppet Treasure Island. I highly recommend watching it. Very amusing, and who doesn't want to watch Tim Curry as a pirate?

Everything in _"…"_ is the song… but duh, cause they're singing it.

* * *

Harry was on a beautiful large pirate ship:

"When the course is laid, and the anchors weighed. A sailors blood begins racing," sang Fred Weasley as he and his twin finished pulling up the anchor.

"With out hearts unbound and our flag unfurled. We're under way and off to see the world," George sang. He gave a sharp nod of his head to show they were done with the anchor.

"Under way and off to see the world." Everyone echoed. Harry stood where he was for a moment, watching everyone simultaneously working together.

The twins were now coiling the rope, Snape was quietly discussing something with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Professor McGonagall was looking at them closely, Ron and Hermione were going over a check list, and Remus and Sirius were hoisting the sails.

"Hey ho, we'll go, anywhere the wind is blowing," everyone continued, including Harry this time.

"Manly men are we!" Remus sang, ending in a high pitched voice.

"Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea." Harry went over to Ron and Hermione, who were through with the list now.

"Safely now, Mr. Black, lets not get sloppy, just because we're singing." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say as he went past.

"Danger walks the deck, we say what the heck. We laugh at the perils we're facing." The twins indicated Snape and his gang.

"Ever storm we ride is our own reward," Hermione sang and Harry approached her.

"And people die by fallin' overboard." Ron sang while looking over the edge, turning a little green.

"People die by fallin' overboard." Everyone echoed.

"Hey ho, we'll go, anywhere the wind is blowing. Hoist the sails and sing," The twins, Remus and Sirius chorused.

"Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing." Sang Professor Trelawny, while everyone stared at her.

"I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank." Sang Snape, smirking evilly.

"I prefer to cut a throat." Lucius made a slicing gesture as he sang.

"I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air while their faces turn blue," Bellatrix supplied, then turned to see McGonagall standing there arms crossed.

"Just kidding. It's a good life on a boat." They laughed nervously, then picked up their mops and stated swabbing the deck.

"There are distant lands with burning sands, that call across the ocean." George sang as he held a rope and leaned over the ship.

"There are bingo games, every fun-filled day," Sang Dumbledore.

"And Margaritas at the midnight buffet!" Madam Pomfrey sang as she raised her drink.

"Margaritas at the midnight buffet!" Everyone echoed, as Harry made his way over to Sirius who was sitting on the mast.

"Hey ho, we'll go, anywhere the wind is blowing." Sang everyone.

"Should have took a train." Seamus and Dean sang after they threw up.

"Sailing for adventure on the bounding main." Was sang by all as Harry sat with Sirius on the mast.

"The salty breezes whisper, who knows what lies ahead, I just know I was born to lead the life my father lead." Harry sang, getting a wistful expression as he looked out over the ocean.

"The stars will be our compass, where ever we may roam," Sirius stated, then placed an arm over Harry's shoulders. "And our mates will always be, just like a family. And though we may put into port, the sea is always home," He finished, they both smiled and looked down at the crew, only to see Trelwany talking to herself.

"Alright Mr. Bimbo! I didn't know you had such a good singing voice. Your welcome!"

"We'll chase our dreams, standing on our own," Fred started - George finishing: "Over the horizon to the great unknown."

"Hey ho, we'll go, anywhere the wind is blowing, bold and brave and free. Sailing for adventure-" everyone sang.

"-Its so nauseating," sang Ron as he wiped his mouth after getting sea sick.

"-Sailing for adventure-"

"-So exhilarating!" Hermione sang as she stood on the edge of the ship, each hand grabbing a rope and leaning forward.

"-Sailing for adventure-"

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey raised their cocktails. "We're all celebrating!"

"-On the deep blue sea!" Finished everyone on board the ship, quite dramatically.

XxX

Harry quickly sat up in bed, and looked around. "Ron, wake up!" He called not really whispering.

"What's wrong Harry?" Came a sleepy reply.

"I had a dream. Not really a nightmare…" he then went into length describing it. Pausing a few times to tell Ron what somethings were, and having a brief discussion about Trelwany talking to herself.

"Weird," Ron said when Harry was finished.

"Yeah, but 'Mione did look kind of good in that pirate outfit." Harry said smiling slightly.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ron, you looked better."

"Why thank you Harry. Now, lets get back to sleep eh?"

"Ok, night Ron." Harry said laying back down. He mad a mental note to ask Mrs. Weasley what the side affects of the medicine she gave him were. And to ask Hermione and the twins if they had weird dreams too.

Then realized that he really didn't want to know what went on in their heads. He still believed what he wanted when it came to their logs. He lay in bed for a while, trying desperately not to scratch his chicken pox, and to get the images of Snape in a pirate outfit out of his head.

* * *

AN: Hmm…Snape as a pirate…not bad, though Johnny Depp makes the best, what do you guys think?

That was a hint to review….

I mean it…

Ok, I'm bad at hints…

But now you know...

So…Do it!

That button….

Yea, that one right there

'Go' marks the spot!


End file.
